


True love's kiss

by NYWCgirl



Series: writer's month 2020 [24]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Injury Recovery, Love Confessions, M/M, Sickfic, Vampires, feeders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26082028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: Neal is not sure what his feelings for Peter mean.
Relationships: Peter Burke/Neal Caffrey
Series: writer's month 2020 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861096
Kudos: 10





	True love's kiss

**Author's Note:**

> this ficlet is a sequel to ‘A vampire will always love you.’

Neal realizes Peter means more to him than just being his feeder. And he is sure June realizes it to. Peter told him that she took care of him while Neal was sick. And Neal is grateful that his grand elder took care of his feeder when he couldn´t, and by doing so, taking care of him.

The poisoned dagger took a lot out of him, he is still weak but clearly on the mend. June told him how devoted Peter was and is in taking care of him. Peter really turned out to be a perfect feeder and companion, who would have thought of that. He likes intelligent humans. And Peter is smart and handsome and secretly it thrills Neal that Peter is bigger than him while still so submissive. But it is unheard of to have a relationship with one’s feeder. Neal never felt anything for any of his feeders, yes affection, he took care of them because he needed them, but nothing more. What he feels for Peter…

He is pulled from his thoughts when June enters the room.

‘Good evening June.’

‘Good evening Neal, how are you feeling?’

‘Better, what brings you here?’

‘I wanted to invite you and Peter for dinner.’

‘That is very generous of you. Thank you.’

‘Be downstairs in an hour then.’

‘See you in one hour.’

When June is gone, Neal calls Peter and tells him about their dinner plans. He tells Peter he is going to take a shower and Peter promises to put out his clothing. Neal is still in the shower when Peter enters with towels and underwear.

‘Thank you, Peter, I…’

Neal doesn´t know what happens but all of a sudden his leg gives out and he feels himself slip, but then Peter is there to catch him.

‘You’re strong.’ Neal stammers while Peter picks him up and carries him to the bed. When Peter lays Neal in the bed, Neal gives into his feelings and takes advantage of the proximity and kisses Peter. At first he only stills, but then slowly he returns the kiss. And suddenly everything makes sense. He loves Peter. June will understand when they don´t show up for dinner.


End file.
